Archangel twins RELOAD
by Vendettakiller19
Summary: The children of Archangel arrived to the past to save mutant kind but also to destroy humankind. Can Angel stop and changed his children or will he have to do the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 escaped**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**The Red skull mutant concentration camp in Illinois, 2043**

If there was a way to described the scenery of the camp? It ranges from sadness, depressing, and death. In camps like these where mutants are force to be by the red skull's sentinels and the human population and when they arrive they are either killed or force to work until they die. What makes this camp different from the rest in America; is that of two demonic looking children mutants running towards the front gates.

"RUN EIMIN, RUN", screamed Uriel as he was grabbing his twin sister and were running towards the gates and away from Ahab and his hounds.

"The gates are open. I knew it haha. Stark kept his promise", he screamed with joy as he and his sister but when he was about 20 ft away, the gates suddenly closes right in front of their faces.

"NOO, he promise! he promise!", screamed Uriel as stopes running and fells to the ground and hits the ground with his fits in despaired until a portal was open to reveal a man in a green uniform and had a blue face.

"Well this is unfortunate site", said the man as he stares at the two children who were now staying close to each other. A few seconds later, Ahab appears with 4 of his hounds which were mutants brainwashed into vicious creatures and now follow Ahab's commands.

"Well, well, well what do we have hear? The children of mass murdering Archangel trembling at my feet. If I wasn't so disgusted, then I'll laughed", he said as he pointed his spear at the twins but notices the man in the green uniform and stopes threatening the twins and talks to the man.

"Ah Kang you see what trouble these two are?", Ahab questioned kang

"I know but I still need them for my plan", he stated and then turns to the twins with a menacing look on his face

"I though you two will learn not to trust humans, so I tested you two with the false idea that stark will free to see if you two will pass and not trust him but unfortunately you two failed", he said and then looked at kang

"Go ahead and punish them but try not to kill them", he said to kang much to Ahab's joy as he grab Uriel from the ground

"Looks like I can get to punish you two after all", he gloated and then orders one of the prisoners to bring a giant, wide wooden pole and the prisoner place it in the center of the camp and orders every mutant in the camp to witness what will happen. He removed Uriel's shirt and tied his hands around the pole and took a whip out and gotten two of his hounds to hold Eimin near to see her brother's punishment.

"NOW YOU WILL ALL KNOW THE PUNISHMENT FOR TRYING TO ESCAPING", he yelled as he began to whip Uriel's back

"AHG Ahg", he screamed in pain while Ahab continued to whip him with great joy and while Eimin tried to look away from her brother's beating. Through out all his punishment, Kang felt no remorse nor felt sorry for young Uriel. After 10 minutes, Ahab stops whipping him and lets him go. Leaving Uriel to be kneeling and too weakened to get up due to his pain. The hounds let Eimin go, so that she can help her brother get up. As she got him up from the ground, then Ahab pointed his spear at the twins again.

"what agh do you want now?", Uriel asked him weakly

"Which one of you got the idea to run?", he demanded to know but the twins remain silent and then grabs Uriel by the neck

"IF YOU DON'T TELL THEN THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE WORSE", he screamed. By then every mutant who was watching were now petrified and some hoped that Ahab would't kill the children. As Ahab charged his spear and pointed it to Uriel until Eimin spoked

"It was me", she stated

"How?", he asked her

"I saw the gate open", she stated to Ahab

"You saw?", he asked her with a sinister smile

"Yes", she responded. Then Ahab lets Uriel go and pushes a button in his robotic arm which lets Uriel's 2 sets of red, metallic wings.

"I let your wings go, boy now cut your sister's eyes", he demanded

"What?", he said

"You heard me, either cut your sister's eyes out or I will kill her", he stated to him. Uriel was shocked to hear this, he then turn to his 'father' kang

"He will kill her Uriel, so do what is necessary", he said but Uriel was nervous until his sister told him

"Its okay Uriel just do it. At least we can still be together", she said to him. Uriel then took a deep breath and swiftly cut her sisters eyes

"AAAGGGHHH", she screamed in pain as she cover her bleeding eye sockets with her hand and falls to the ground. Uriel was now both shocked and furies: his so called father left him and his sister in this camp to suffer, they been at the mercy of a cruel man who enjoys tormenting mutants, and now he was severely whipped and his sister was now blind because he was force to or she would have died. Ahab then ordered one of his healer hounds to heal Eimin's cut but not her eyes and then wrapped a bandaged around her eye sockets.

"Now you'll both think twice before you try to escape again", Ahab said as he turned away from the twins and to Kang, "Lets hope they behave now", he asked him

"Lets hope so", he agreed as they both began to walk away from the twins but unaware to both of them was that Uriel's wings were still unattached and that he recovered from his shocked and full of anger and looks at the two men and then unleashes a wave of energy razors, heavenly injuring the men and then lashes on to kang

"RRAAGHH", he yelled as he scratched, punched, and bites kang. He then grabbed his time machine from his right arm and punched Kang's face hard enough to knock him out. As he barely got up and notices Ahab was up on his feet and was furious.

"You little piec- ah", he said before Uriel use his wings to cut his legs, then his arm in which had the controls to the collars. In an instance every mutant at the camp regain their powers, including the twins, and the hounds began to regain their minds and began to calm down. Their moment of joy came to an end when the sentinels began to come in.

"**HALT MUTANTS",** they demanded. The mutants at first remain silent until one mutant use his telekinesis power to throw rocks and buildings at the sentinels and then turn to the mutants.

"COME ON, LETS GIVE THEM HELL", he screamed and then every mutant join the fight and began to fight the sentinels with their powers all but the twins.

"Come on Eimin", he said as he got his sister up, "we have to go", he continued as he hold on to her and began to fly while avoiding the sentinels laser beams and other materials in the air. The first 30 seconds they managed to stay on the air until they were near a explosion that causes him to crash into the ground.

"AGGH", they screamed as they were barely trying to get on to their feet. They managed to get up only for a sentinel to catch up to them

"**OBJECTIVE: ANNIHILATE THE MUTANTS", **it said and got ready to kill the twins until it was hit by fire blaze causing it to get confused while a former hound grab the twins and escaped from the sentinel

"Come on you two have to get away", she said to them

"Why?", asked Uriel

"Cause you two have something from that kang", she said

"The time machine", he responded to her but then looks at his sister

"But my sister?", he said in which the female mutant uses her telepathy powers to give Eimin psychic sight in which appears two lines from her forehead and connects to where eyes use to be and form artificial eyes. The three continued to run until they found a hole in the ground and gotten into it.

"We should be safe in here for a while", she said to them. The twins were exhausted from the running and Uriel got the time machine out. It was basically part of the glove with a flat screen with you can touch and press things. He then continued to press things until the screen showed dates and gotten the hounds interest.

"Lets see now", she said as she looks and modifies the date, "Here we go", she said as she puts the date 2014, "This should be a safe time to prevent this time line", she finished

"Wait", Uriel said to her, "Whats your name?", he asked her. She look at him and decides to tell him

"My name is Ra- aggahaha", she said before a tentacle from a sentinel prowler grab her and took her out of the hole. Uriel wanted to save her but his sister grab him and activated the time machine and they both went back in time to 2014. When they arrive, they were at a corn field and Uriel turn to his sister

"What's wrong you!", he shouted at her, "I could have saved her!", he continued but his sister stopped him

"We can save her", she stated to him, "If we changed the past, then we can changed the future and prevent those bastards humans from using the sentinels", she finished

"Alright then sis, lets go", he said to her as they flew out of the field to do what is necessary to changed the future.


	2. Chapter 2 the dream

**Authors note: **_In the dream _

* * *

**Jean grey school of higher learning, around midnight**

**the Nightmare**

_The cities of the world have been utterly destroyed with smoke coming from the fires in the streets, cars, the buildings, and from the burn carcasses of the people, who now lie on the streets as skeletons. Angel, one of the first and famous x man, saw the terrible carnage as he flew around the cities and saw a mysterious person in a cloak on top of the building. He flew towards the man and confronts him._

_"Hey you!", he shouted, "what happen?", he asked_

_"Ins't it wonderful", the figure said, "the weak being killed off", it continued only to infuriate Angel and lunges at him_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WONDERFUL!", he screamed at it and removes his hood revealing an older version of himself but in his Archangel form. He has blue skin, his face looks like a skull, was wearing a black with white uniform, and had red eyes with no irises._

_"No, oh no, no", he cried as he lets him go and backs away. The older version of him walks towards him and place his hand on his shoulder only for the present angel to look back at him._

_"How did I", he cried to his older self_

_"It wasn't us", he responded. This gotten Angel confused as he though he was the one who killed everyone._

_"Then who?", he asked_

_"They did", his older self responded. At first, Angel didn't understand until the whole scenery began to change from the burning city to a ruin J.G.S for higher learning. The school was completely been destroyed: the glasses of the windows shattered, there were huge holes in the walls, it was burning, and there were corpses of the adult x man laying on the ground. Angel quickly went to his fallen comrades and stared to cry and kneel as he picks up one his fallen friends._

_"OH GOD ENM, GOD NO. NOT HER", he cried as he pick up Psylockes, his current love interest, dead body and looks around and sees kitty, cyclops, iceman, emma, rachal, beast, chamber, northstar, Magneto, magik, and Rogue. He felt like was going to throw up and almost fainted until he heard a fight going on inside and got up and flew inside. While inside, he had to maneuver between the fires and the ruble to find the fight, he managed to get to the cerebro room where wolverine was lying on the platform on his face, he was also laying in a pool of blood since he lost his healing factor and his new armor, which was suppose to be hard to break, was shattered to pieces. Angel went towards his friend but when he touched him his had phase through him. He was confused until his older self came towards him_

_"We can't be seen nor felt", he said to Angel and then a mysterious figure phase through the older Angel and walks towards wolverine and grabs him from his neck_

_"ack, ack,ack how ack could you?", wolverine struggled to asked, "you ack, killed everyone", he continued only for the figure to slam his face to the platform and began to stomp on him and began to severely beat him all while Angel hopelessly watch as he couldn't help his friend. The figure appearance had blue samurai armor, had 2 set of red wings, and was about 6 feet tall. Angel couldn't support wolverines beating and lunges at the figure but just phase through him but didn't stop Angel from trying and tried kicking, punching but nothing work._

_"fall damn it, fall", he screamed, "Stop, stop, STOP!", he continued but the figure felt nothing and throw wolverine off the edge and hits him with a blast which incinerated wolverine's body, "NO!", Angel screamed and fell to his knees as he couldn't do nothing about his friend's death until he heard more fighting inside the mansion and got up to see what was going on. He went across the mansion and stop at the library door and when he open it the library was burning, the roof was gone, and the sky was dark and lightning was coming out and towards the library._

_"AAGGHH", screamed a woman's voice as one the book holders was smash through by two people pushing each other. It was revealed that one of them was Storm who was bleeding and had a black eye and the other was another woman who was wearing a purple dress, had 2 sets of darkish purple wings, and appears to have red skin. The fight was going on with the red woman's favor as she was beating storm like a rag doll._

_"They called you a goddess", said the red woman as she punch her stomach and knocks her to the floor. Storm was struggling to get back up but the red woman landed on her back trying to break her back with her feet._

_"AGGH", storm screamed as she was practically palarize as she couldn't move her legs and can't get up. The red woman began to lay on one leg and puts her hand under storm's chin and began to mock her._

_"Look at you if i'm correct your on the most powerful mutants on this school, now you lay on the ground like the little, low life thief you once were, am i right?", she mocked_

_"rsffasf", storm stuttered and the red woman lean closer towards her_

_"What was that?", she asked only for storm to spit on her face only to anger the red woman as she got up and began stepping on storm's head, "YOU DISGU- bamf", she said only for a familiar bamf noise to take her away from storm. It was nightcrawler who slammed the red woman on the wall, then the red woman grab his hand and twisted it._

_"AGH mien hand", he screamed as he used his other hand to grab her helmet to block her sight but he accidently remove it to reveal her face: she had long, brown hair and had no eyes as they were just empty eye sockets_

_"Mien gott", he said_

_"Don't think i'm blind", she said as she form artificial eyes through psychic energy and took out a small blade. This made began to teleport to punch and kick to attack the red woman but the odds turn against him when he teleport right into her blade in his stomach_

_"Ack", he said as he spit out blood and the red woman grab him and drags him to storm_

_"No ugh don't", she said as she stretch her arm only for the red woman to kill nightcrawler in front of her, "NO", she screamed and the red woman walk towards her and grabs both of storm's arms and began to lift her up and pull her arms, AAGHH", she screamed_

_"You know its funny", the red woman said_

_"Whats funny?", storm asked_

_"Your boyfriend over there died before and came back alive only to die again", she responded_

_"You killed my friends, my lover, and god who knows to the students", storm said. The red woman made a smile and lean closer to her_

_"We putting into good use", she said to her_

_"Why?", storm ask her_

_"Why?, WHY!, cause you done nothing for our kind, so know me and my brother are going to set things right", she responded_

_"by killing", storm mock her_

_"If thats what it takes, then so be it", she said as she killed storm with greenish spheres to disintegrate her to nothing but bones. Angel watch as his last living friends were killed off as the red woman put her helmet back on and was join by the male figure who killed wolverine_

_"He's dead brother?", she asked him_

_"Yes", he responded and look around and sees storm's and nightcrawler's corpses _

_"I see you been busy", he said_

_"Yes, quite the excercise", she responded as they began to gloat and fly out of the mansion and the scenery began to change to the court yard where the students were being mind controlled by the siblings with collars and leashes_

_"Now listen up, your orders are simple hunt and kill the humans with extreme prejudice", said the red woman and she and her brother release the students and they started to run into the city where screaming can be heard. Angel tries to understand what was happening as his older self made the scenery go dark and goes towards his young self_

_"who where they?", he asked_

_"Your heirs", he responded as everything went blur and angel woke up._

"Oh hm", he sight as he woke up in his bed and everything was fine. He also woke up psylocke, who was sleeping in the same bed as he was.

"something wrong warren?", she asked him

"just a dream", he responded. Then psylocke got on top of him and kiss him and ask him again.

"Want to talk about it?", she asked him

"No", he responded as they both went back to sleep.

**Somewhere in the midwest**

The young twins were flying across the country side trying to find a place a place to rest but with no luck. They soon however found a light source from a distance and they flew to a nearby town where their appears to be a festival. They landed on the ground and began to sneak through the house to avoid being seen. They made it to a house where the 2nd floor window and got inside. In there, it appeared to be a girls room and Eimin tap her brother's shoulder

"Can you please get out?", she asked

"why?", he asked

"cause i'm gonna see if there's any clothes for me", she responded

"Oh", he said and left the room and looked around and see and open room and appears to be for a boy and looks throught the closets and drawers to find clothes for himself. A few minites later he came out with a black hoodie and blue jeans and sees his sister had a pink sweater without a hoodie and sweatpants.

"well now we can blend in, well sorta lets go", she said as they both flew out of the house and went to find another place to find shelter.


	3. Chapter 3

**JGS for higher learning 8 am**

Angel woke up, got dressed, and went to get breakfast. As he tries to get to the lunchroom, he had to avoid the crazy kids who basically just fool around and will accidentely hit you with something and the numerous bamfs that just appear out of no where and steal something from you. One instance Evan, aka genesis was trying to get something back from a bamf and they ended up teleporting randomly and knocked Angel down. He got up and stare at them before the bamf teleported away and Evan made a run for it. After they left, Angel continued to go to the lunchroom and got eggs and bacon and sat on the table far away from the students and then psylocke sat next to him.

"Say warren, can I ask about last night?", she asked him

"About what?", he responded

"The dream duh", she said

"Oh, that. I really don't want to talk about that", he responded. Psylocke made an aggravated look before using her telepathy powers to scan his mind

"hey no fair", he said

"too late", she responded with a smile before it turn to a more serious look and turns to look at him, "that bad", she said and warren shock his head

"I don't know what to think", he said to her, "I mean it could just be nothing, or maybe something real, or maybe-", he was cut off by psylocke

"Warren, baby its nothing but if it's something bad we can handle it", she said but Angel made a stern look, "okay we may not handle things but-", she was cut off by Angel

"We technically make things worse", he said to her

"not true", she responded back to him

"Well lets hope its not true psy", he said to her. Psylocke then grab his chin and lean closer to him and kisses him. As they were kissing each other, the students were making fun of them by making of the couple by making kissing noises and the obvious sitting in the tree song.

"Say warren, who big is the detention room?", she asked him

"Its pretty big and we added the lv 10 danger room session", he responded causing everyone to stop singing and return to eat their breakfast

"well that was easy", said psylocke

"We're the teachers, they have to stop", he chuckled as they return back to eating

**Somewhere in Chicago**

The twins were flying above the buildings maneuvering throw the sides, alleys, and they stopped on a roof of a red building.

"I'm so ugh tired, we have to ugh stop", complained Eimin as she was kneeling on the floor. Uriel looks around the scenery hoping to find a place to rest and then his stomach began to rumbling

"ughh how long has it been since we eaten?", he asked her

"its been hours", she responded as she was holding on to her stomach feeling the urge to eat. They were now looking around below to see what they can get to eat. They keep looking until they sees someone handing out food to other people. They put their hoods on and flew undetected to a nearby ally and where walking towards the man. He was standing on his feet and was cooking meat, then putting it on a bun and covering it with food the twins don't know about. After the man gave the food to the last person, the twins got on front of the stand and prepared to order.

"Um excuse me can you give us two of those things?", Eimin asked

"2 hot dogs", said the man without looking at them

"Yeeah", said Uriel trying to understand what the man said

"what do you what on it?", the man asked them again

"um everything", Eimin responded. After she responded, the man began cooking the hot dogs and took out 2 buns out. When the hot dogs were ready, he put them on the bun and started to put things on it: he put a red substance called ketchup, a yellow substance called mustard, he also put in strips of cooked meat called bacon, he put in relish and etc. The twins mouths were beginning to water as they watched their hotdogs being made and when the man finished, he wrapped the hot dogs in plastic and hands it to them.

"That it will be $5", he said without even looking at them. The twins were now confused as they don't know what the man was talking about.

"um whats a dollar?", asked Eimin the man. The man made an angry expression and look at the twins for the first time

"LISTEN HERE YOU ROTT-en", he screamed until he saw the twins faces. He went from anger to shock and began to walk away, "stay away you freaks, agghh HELP I'M BEING ROBBED", screamed the man as he ran away from the twins

"weirdo", stated Uriel as he grab the hot dogs and gave one to his sister and began eating. As they were eating they failed to notice that people were watching them and a woman screamed

"AGH POLICE, POLICE, POLICE!", she screamed. The twins turn around and saw people running around

"whats going on?", asked Eimin as she and her brother tried to understand what's going on until the police started to show up

"FREEZE MUTIES", said a police officer as he an other officers came out and pointed their guns at them

"Oh shit were screwed", said Uriel as he grabbed his sister and started running while avoiding gunshots

**J.G.S of higher learning**

Angel was flipping through the channels trying to see if anything was good to watch. He kept flipping the channels until he got the news

"_This just came in", said a male anchorman, "we have reports that two mutant delinquents have robbed a man's hot dog stand and are now on the run from the police", he finished_

"oh really you make a deal out of mutants robbing hotdog stands and than a freaking bank robbery", he complained as he got up to tell the guys of the mutants being chase by the police but stopped to the anchorman change the scene to were a woman was reporting from a helicopter

"_We are reporting live from chopper 6 on the current chase", she said as the chopper was moved so that the camera was seeing police men on the ground near an ally, "It appears that the police have cornered the mutants at an ally but wait there is something", she said until the twins just flew out of the ally and hit the camera man_

_"um hi", said eimin as she and her brother's face were in the TV_. Angel face was in pure shock as he sees the faces of the children and how they resembled very closely to the twins who killed his friends in his dream.

"GUYS WE NEED TO MOVE NOW", he screamed as he makes his way to the hanger


End file.
